Into the Outrealms
by Novabushi755
Summary: In a unknown realm far away from the ZEXAL universe; a world where duel monster lived in peace. But their king wished to rule and enslave the humans but only to be stopped by a rebellion. A new adventure awaits for six duelists who we're sent to Yuma's world by the king; except for one of them. "My name is Kaori, Mine; and this is where my journey begins."


**Hello there! I'm novabushi755, and I like to bring you all to my first story I'll be writing. I know it's not going to be that good but you know what it's my first story and maybe as I progress It'll get better, but enough further of do onward to the disclaimer!**

 **Before this story starts I would like to address that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal that includes the characters, cards, and anything that involves the other franchises! They all belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Although I do own my oc's and custom cards that do not exist in the Anime, TCG, and OCG.**

 **Just a heads up, this story is rated T and there will be Drama, Violence, and maybe some mature language. And finally some cards from the TCG and OCG are going to be used by their anime counterparts in the shows. It's just make the duels more interesting and I will indicate if any of the anime cards from the TCG and OCG are being used in this story. For example: Enemy Controller (anime)  
**

 **So enough with the delay! Enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ties that Bind us into a Duel

It was rainy day at the city of Asktar. Inside duel academy was Kaori, Mine sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria sorting through her deck for the upcoming tournament. Her best friend Leon comes up behind her and stares Kaori's cards. "I see you're going to use you're aroma deck for the upcoming exam!" Kaori immediately had a surprised impression in her face, as she quickly puts her deck away in her bag. "Leon! Don't shout out the deck I'll be using for the tournament! That would give me a huge disadvantage!" She complained, while looking at Leon with an angry face.

One of the students overheard about Kaori using her aroma deck, and he starts proceeds towards the girl. "You're using an aroma deck? It won't be good enough against my burning abyss deck!" Dylan mocked at Kaori but she only glared at him and turned away. Dylan appears to have pale skin, with long brown hair and grey eyes. "Hey shut up Dylan! Who asked you to go right up to my friend and make fun of her deck?! Hell you can't even defeat my Ice barrier deck!" Leon narrowed his eyes on Dylan, while defending Kaori. The argument was causing the other students to turn their attention to the fight.

"Pfft fat chance Ice barriers are one of the worst archetypes to play!" One of Dylan's friends countered Leon. "Nothing can defeat my dragon rulers." Everyone started debating on who's deck was better but Kaori was just sitting down, quietly embarrassed as she gets up from her seat.

"You know what's sad is that you rely on a cheap archetype like dragon rulers to make yourself look better!" She hissed at Dylan's friend and turns around at Dylan giving him a dirty look. "Let's see who's laughing when I deal with you at the tournament! Oh and by the way Kaori you're my opponent." Dylan gave her a smug face and was looking forward into the duel. Kaori grabs her bag, and begins running out of the cafeteria as Leon tries his best to keep up on her.

"Hey Kaori don't listen to those bullies it's my fault that I caused that mess." Leon felt guilty for making her upset but Kaori stared at him with a small smile."No don't be sorry Leon. I appreciate you; defend me against Dylan, and I will remember that." She hugs him causing him to blush. "Oh! Uh Leon?"

He looks at the blue haired teen who was trying so hard not to laugh."What is it?" He questioned her looking confused. "You're collar is inside out Leon." She answered while bursting out with a laugh.

"Ugh! Really why didn't you tell me back there?!" He immediately runs to the boys washroom to adjust his collar.

Kaori continues to giggle at Leon's silly mistake, as she takes out her aroma deck and stares right at Aromage Rosemary. "This is the only deck I have left.." She talks to herself, ending up remembering the day she lost her Mermail deck to Dylan's burning abyss. "I will beat him I know it!"

\- Kaori's Point of View -

After school was done i made it back home only to end up soaking wet from the rain. "Hey Maria I'm back from school!" I called out for my babysitter's name, but it looks she was still doing work at her job. I sighed as I turned to my left and saw a picture of my Mother and Father.

When I was 11 years old I was stuck with a busy sitter waiting for my parents to return from their dinner anniversary. But they never returned only to hear that they died from a plane crash on the way back to Asktar City. It was heartbreaking for to hear; it's like a piece of my heart was shattered into broken glass.

A single tear drop slides down through my face, the only thing I want to see in front of me are my deceased parents. "Where are you guys? Why did you leave without saying goodbye." I slowly walked into my room and beginning to get ready for bed. After I was in my pajamas I jumped into my bed and closed my eyes.

Kaori's dream

I was in a dark room just endlessly walking around crying for help until suddenly something answers my voice. "Kaori.." A mysterious voice says my name, as I quickly examine around me. "Huh? Is someone in here?" I responded back having a bit of goosebumps waiting for a response. "Kaori please I need you're help!" The voice responded back desperately. "Who are you, and why do you need my help?" I was beginning to freak out, thinking if I was talking to someone who would haunt me in my dreams like the boogieman.

"I sense a dark presence wanting to enslave your world and many other outrealms." The voice answered my question. "So why did you chose me?" I questioned the mysterious voice again. "Because in your heart you have a gift that nobody can possess, and I need to send you to another world to stop this darkness." The voice spoked.

"But I have a tournament to attend to tomorrow I can't missed that!" I protested. "No need to worry Kaori. You can finish the exam before you leave." The voice responded back at her."Okay but you haven't told what you're name is?" She questions the mysterious there was no answer, the voice was gone and it was all quiet in the room.

* * *

The next day

It was 8:15 AM in the morning I begin to slowly opened my eyes and yawn as I get up. "Ugh what time is it?" I looked at my alarm clock and realizes that I was late for school. "Oh my god! I'm late for the exam!" I immediately rushed out of my apartment with all the stuff I need for the tournament. While rushing to the academy, a few cars honked their horns at me while crossing a few red lights.

"Hey kid watch where you're going!" A man wearing a business suit shouted at me. "Are you daft? You've would have gotten hit by my car!" A women hissed at me trying to get their kids to school. "What the hell?! I'm going to be late for my first day on the job?" A fat man yelled looking really annoyed. "Sorry!" I apologize to the angry drivers, while looking embarrassed.

After a 10 minute of running I made it inside the school and proceeds to my classroom. Inside the class I saw other students talking to each about the tournament. "Hey Kaori over here!" I turned my attention towards Leon, I smiled at him but as I turned to my left I see Dylan and his gang giving me a dirty look.

"Oh look if it isn't the outsider herself!" Dylan mocked as everyone in the classroom laughed. I tightened my hand forming it into a fist, I try to remain calm but I couldn't as they all continued to laugh at me. "Yeah you don't belong here!" "It's no wonder why nobody wants to be your friend!"

Leon was getting sick of the bullies pushing me around, he gets up from his desk and tries to punch Dylan, but Dylan quickly grabs Leon's arm and hits his arm with his elbow. "AUGHHHH!" Leon falls to the ground in pain. My eyes widened after witnessing what Dylan has done to Leon. "LEON!" I ran up to him and kneel down checking his arm. "My arm...I think it's broken..." He whimpered. "Hang in there I'll call for help!" I quickly took out my phone, dialing 911 to help my fallen friend to get a doctor.

"Aww how cute trying to comfort you're friend; only to realize that you were the cause of it!" Dylan taunts the both of us and his gang laughed with him.

I had enough I stomped my foot on the ground and glared at everyone. "SHUT UP! AND YOU!" I pointed at Dylan. "If it weren't for you none of this crap would have happened, I challenge you to a duel!" It was the only way I could think of to make all of this drama go away. I kept staring at him. He begins to chuckle and his gang did the same. "Very well then Kaori I accept your challenge, but if I win then; you are to never come back to this academy as the failure you truly are..." As he was about to say something I cut him off.

"And if I win, then I stay at duel academy and all of this drama has to stop!" I was feeling really confident, at the same time I can feel the pressure if I lose, but no matter what as long as i believe in my deck I'll never lose to a jerk like him.

-Outside at the courtyard of the academy-

At the courtyard me and Dylan we're facing across each other, as the crowd behind Dylan we're cheering for him. This is my chance to show this bully what I'm made of.

As we both ready up our duel disk, they begin to take form into a arm blade. We both inserted our decks into the slot as the life point counter shows 4000 life points. Two holographic devices flew out of our duel disks and set themselves on each side of the duel space.

Kaori - 4000

Dylan - 4000

"Lets duel!" We both said while drawing cards from our deck until we have five on our hand. "Since I'm the challenger of this duel I'll go first, So watch and learn!" I examined the cards on my hand and I feel really confident of what I have. "I'll place this card set defence mode. And I'll end my turn by throwing two cards face down." I finished.

"Pfft what a joke my move!" Dylan draws a card from his deck and smirks at me. "Now since I don't have any spell and trap cards on the field I'll be special summoning my Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss and Drughig, Malebranche of the the Burning Abyss in attack mode!"

Barbar Malebranche of the Burning Abyss: 3* ATK/1700 DEF/1000

Drughig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss: 3* ATK/1100 DEF/900

Emerging to the field was a demonic old man with a white beard and wings, he was also armed with a chain flail with spikes around the ball. Beside Barbar was Drughig who appears to look like a black dragon with the same demon wings as Barbar, there was chains keeping the dragon in place as it makes it's battle cry. I gulped and looked a bit scared looking at Drughig.

"Now Barbar attack Kaori's face down monster!" Dylan commanded his monster. Babar was swinging his flail at the air and with full power the flail smashes on the face down defence monster and destroying the monster who reveals to be Rose Lover.

"Now Drughig attack Kaori's life points directly!" Drughig broke out of its chains and breaths out fire from its mouth at Kaori. I was engulfed in the flames and I had my arms covering my face from the flames.

Kaori: 4000 - 2900

"Now I'll end my turn with one card face is just the beginning and the worse is yet to come!" He laughed until I cut him off. "Hold on activate trap card Solemn Wishes!" One of the two cards on my side of the field flips up. "This duel is far from over, so my move!" I draw a card from deck. "Thanks to Solemn Wishes I gain 500 life points for each card I draw a card! When I finished my sentence a light coming from the sky; shines above my head.

Kaori: 2900 -3400

"Now since Rose Lover is in my graveyard I can banish it; allowing me to special summon 1 plant monster from my hand, so now I special summon Aromage Canaga in attack mode." A blond hair women wearing brown leather robes appears into the field holding a wooden staff.

Aromage Canaga: 3* ATK/1400 DEF/1000

"What are you thinking Kaori; are you trying to lose purposely?!" Dylan gave me weird look wondering what my plan was.

"Why don't you shut up and watch Dylan! Now I play the field spell Aroma Garden!" When I played my field spell the area around us change into a beautiful garden full of flowers and nearby was a old house. "Once per turn if I control an Aroma monster I gain 500 LP, also all monster I control gain 500 ATK and DEF until the end of my opponent's next turn. I explained what my field spell card does.

Kaori: 3400 - 3900

Aromage Canaga: ATK/1400 DEF/1000 - ATK/1900 DEF/1500

"Now Aromage Canaga attack his Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss with Airoma poison." She raises her staff in the air enchanting a spell. Barbar was surrounded by a highly poisonous green mist causing the monster to suffocate and disappear into particles.

Dylan: 4000 -3800

"Now that my battle phase is finished I set this card in defence mode and call it a turn!" The holograms project another set down defence card on my monster field.

"Is that all you got!" He draws a card from his deck. "Now I play the spell card Foolish Burial, now I send 1 one monster from deck to the graveyard." Dylan examines his deck and chooses Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss.

"When Graf, Malebrache is sent to the graveyard; I can special summon 1 Burning Abyss from my deck and I choose Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss in defence mode." There was a small fissure on the ground, and coming out of the fissure was Rubic whose appearance was a dark devil with black wings, while wielding a staff and at his right hand appears to be a purple flaming will o' wisp.

Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss: 3* ATK 100/DEF 2100 - ATK 000/ DEF 1600

"But Rubic loses 500 attack and defence points from Aromage Canaga's other special ability? Just what are you planning?" I had a confused look on my face.

"I wasn't planning to use Graf to attack your monster, but I got something even better for you! Now I'll tune level my level three Rubic and level three Drughig!" Rubic transforms into three green rings; corresponding to its level. The rings scanned on Drughig causing the monsters body change transparent but the outline of the monster can still be seen. A beam of light envelops the level of Drughig as the light passes through the rings. "I Synchro Summon Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!" The two monsters fade away as Virgil appears to field; wielding a flaming guitar, while wearing a black musketeer hat with red feathers, and a white and black adventurers attire.

Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss: 6* ATK/2500 DEF/1000 - ATK/2000 DEF/500

"Now I activate Virgil's special ability by discarding 1 Burning Abyss card, I can target one monster your opponent controls; and shuffle it into the deck, and I choose Aromage Nagaga!" He points at monster as Nagaga disappears out of the field and was sent back to my deck to be shuffled. I didn't like how this was going because without Aromage Nagaga' debuff ability, Virgil's attack points go back to normal.

Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss: ATK/2000 DEF/ 500 - ATK/2500 DEF/500

"Finally I play the equip spell Fairy Meteor Crush! I think I'll equip it on Virgil." This is bad now Dylan's monster is the strongest monster in play, and he can inflict piercing damage to my face down card thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush. "I told you Kaori you'll never beat me and my Burning Abyss! You're a failure who doesn't deserve to attend duel academy!" He taunted at me and the crowd laughed at me. "Now Virgil wipe out her last line of defence with Burning melody attack!" Virgil was playing his guitar and it causes a large spark of fire on the ground and it was heading towards my face-down monster. The face-down card flips up, and the monster that was revealed was Aroma Jar.

Aroma Jar: 1* ATK/500 DEF/400

The blast hits my monster and I was thrown from the spot I was standing on the field on my side as I cried out in pain.

Kaori: 3900 - 1800

There was black smoke covering the field and I could hear Dylan laughing at me after ending his turn. "How mortifying, Kaori- you can't even fight back, but just end up getting beaten up. Just throw away the game and admit who you are!" Dylan mocked and everyone behind him laughed. "Yeah just give it up!" "No wonder why people call you a loner." "You're just a waste of space for our school!"

"I'm not done..." I slowly get up from my feet. "I'm not just fighting for myself, but I'm also fighting for my friend you've just hurt! Your actions will not be forgiven. Oh and since you're turn ended; thanks to Aroma Jar I gain 500 life points."

Kaori: 1800 - 2300

I drew my next card on the top of my deck, I looked at the card and I had a confident look on my face. "Oh yeah when I draw a card the effects of Solemn Wishes activities."

Kaori: 2300 - 2800

"Prepare yourself Dylan because now I play my favourite card, Ready? I summon Aromage Rosemary!" Appearing on the field was a young beautiful blue hair girl with a ponytail hairstyle, while wearing blue mage robes and holding a wooden staff similar to Canaga's staff. She makes an adorable pose kinda similar to Dark Magician Girl when she was summoned.

Aromage Rosemary: 4* ATK/1800 DEF/700

"Did you miss the calculation Kaori? Your monster is weaker than my monster." Dylan explained as I rolled my eyes. "I'll end my turn? And I gain more life points thanks to Aroma Jar" I hope Dylan is dumb enough to go straight and attack my monster because he's in for a big surprise for my plan.

Kaori: 2800 - 3300

"You've lost it, you just gave me a free turn in order for me to win!" He draws a card from his deck and proceeds to his battle phase. "Virgil attack Kaori's Aromage Rosemary with Burning Melody!" Dylan commanded his monster.

"Hold on you triggered my trap card! Reveal face down card Aegis of Gaia!" I called out as the trap card flips on my side of the field. "What is that?!" Dylan had a shocked impression on his face and he doesn't know the ruling of my trap card. "Now I gain 3000 life points thanks to my trap card, and for my following up combo since I gained life points I can activate Aromage Rosemary's special ability; I can target one monster on the field and change its battle position." I finished explaining my plan as I drastically gain a huge amount of life points.

Kaori: 3300 - 6300

Just before Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss was about to attack my monster; Rosemary raises her staff rendering Virgil from attacking causing him to switch into defence mode.

"You're such a nuisance! I'll end my turn by summoning Scarm, Malebranch of the Burning Abyss in attack mode." A demonic imp like creature was soaring around the sky with large wings and long sharp claws as it introduces itself on the field. The imp demon gave away a creepy chuckle wanting scratch me with its ferocious claws. I felt uncomfortable and I was having an aching feeling on my skin but Rosemary steps up giving the demon a serious expression wanting to defend me from its devious schemes.

Scarm, Malebranch of the Burning Abyss: 3* ATK/800 DEF/2000

Effect of Aroma Jar activates.

Kaori: 6300 -6800

"6800 life points what a comeback!" One of the girls at the crowd was amazed. "Can she really beat him?" The crowd was getting hyped over the duel except for Dylan's gang; not looking too impressed with the duel.

I drew my card and started laughing at Dylan. He was really getting annoyed at me. "What's so funny?!" He glared at me. "Did you forget about switching Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss into attack mode?" I questioned Dylan, as I put my hand over my head. Even the crowd behind Dylan we're beginning to whisper and question each other about Dylan's duelling skills.

"Crap! Then that means you can destroy him with you're Rosemary." He answered as I nodded correctly to his answer. Everything is going towards as plan, if I keep my life points higher than Dylan's life points then my Aromage's effects would help keep pressuring him throughout the duel. I just need to summon my other Aromages as fast as I can.

"I'll summon my Aromaserapy Angelica in attack mode!" Aromaseraphy Angelica was a small fairy with white hair and fairy wings, while wearing a small dress and golden bell ornaments on the top of her head.

Aromaseraphy Angelica: 1* ATK/0 DEF/0

I smirked at him. "Oh and don't let her appearance, and attack points fool you, she can be profoundly deceiving. Now I'll tune level one Angelica and level four Rosemary.." Angelica transforms into one green ring layer, surrounding Rosemary changing her into a glowing yellow outline of herself. A beam of light envelops the stars, as it passes through the rings. "Synchro Summon! I call for your aid Aromaseraphy Rosemary!"

Aromage Rosemary reappears back into the field, but this time her new form was different compared to her Aromage counterpart. Instead of wearing the same blue mage robes; it was a blue banquet dress, with a golden flower ornament on top of her head, Rosemary also had fairy wings the same ones that Angelica has, and also wielding a different type of staff with flowers around the staff.

Aromaseraphy Rosemary: 5* ATK/ 2000 DEF/900

"If I we're you I would keep on worrying about my monster's effect, while my life points are higher than your life points Dylan, all plant monster I control gain 500 ATK and DEF." I finished explaining as Aromaseraphy Rosemary gets slight power boost.

Aromaseraphy Rosemary: ATK/2000 DEF/900 - ATK/2500 DEF/1400

Before I go into my battle phase I'll activate Aroma Garden to help enhance my Rosemary's attack points." The effects of Aroma Garden surrounds me and Aromaseraphy Rosemary with humid winds blowing on my side of the field.

Kaori: 6800 -7300

Aromaseraphy Rosemary: ATK/2500 DEF/1400 - ATK/3000 DEF/1900

"No this is bad! Now I'll have no monsters to defend my life points!" Dylan commented as he begins to panic. "Aromaseraphy Rosemary attack Virgil with Pinnacle of Light!" I commanded my monster as she proceeds to attack Virgil. She raises her staff up at the air, while casting a spell. A bright light shines upon Virgil with a single beam of light . A big sparkle cascades down the beam of light, causing a bright explosion similar to a flash bang, Virgil was engulfed by the explosion while everyone in the process we're shielding their eyes from the strong light. After the light died away Virgil was destroyed.

Dylan 3800 - 3300

"You may have destroyed my monster but when Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss is destroyed I can draw one card." Dylan drew a card. When he looked at his card I can see him making a smug face at me and I know something worst is about to happen.

"I'll finish my turn by throwing down one face down card on the field." I begin to prepare myself for what's coming to me as Aroma Jar effects activates.

Kaori: 7300 - 7800

Aromaseraphy Rosemary: ATK/3000 DEF/1900 - ATK/2500 DEF/1400

"Now my move!" He draws another card. "First I'll play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy you're Aegis of Gaia on the field!" My eyes widened because when Aegis of Gaia is removed from the field, I take 3000 points of damage. A large typhoon was on the field and the raging wind was too strong for me to concentrate what's happening on the field. The wind strikes on my Aegis of Gaia causing the card to go straight to the graveyard.

"AAAUGHHH!" I screamed in pain as green electricity begin to flow around my body; delivering severe electric shocks to my body. I fall to my knees and Rosemary turned towards me with a worried expression on her face.

Kaori: 7800 -4800

"Now I play the ritual spell card Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss! I can ritual summon Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss by tributing monsters from my hand or field whose total level equal to six, so I tribute Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss on the field and Farfa Malebranche of the Burning Abyss on my hand. Come forth my signature card!"

Scarm begins to disappear out of the field as Dylan puts his two cards into the graveyard in order to complete the ritual summoning. Malecoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss appears on the field duel wielding two short blades, with Malecoda was a grey serpent dragon with horns on top of its head. Just like all of the Burning Abyss besides Dante and Virgil the Netherlord has large wings while wearing some sort of warlock like armour.

Malecoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss: 6* ATK/2700 DEF/2200

"When Farfa is sent to the graveyard I can target one monster on the field; and banish it until the end of my turn and I choose to banish you're Aroma Jar!" He points his finger at my monster as Aroma Jar fades away out of play. "Now I'll activate Netherlord's special effect by sending one Burning Abyss monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can target one face up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, and that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the card Burning Abyss I just sent to the graveyard." He puts Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss weakening Aromaseraphy Rosemary.

Aromaseraphy Rosemary: ATK/2500 DEF/1400 - ATK/800 DEF/400

"Malecoda attack Aromaseraphy Rosemary with Dual-Bonfire Slash!" Dylan commanded his monster as the Netherlord charges straight at Rosemary with his dual blades.

"Hold on reveal trap card Astral Barrier! Here's how it works when my monster is targeted by an attack; I can redirected the attack to myself instead of my monster!" Just when Malecoda was about to destroy Rosemary, I was transferred front of Dylan's monster. Dylan's monster directly attacks me with it's blades, flames begin to surround my body when Malecoda Netherlord's swords hits me. "Ahhhh!" I was flown back away from the field from Dylan's attack. I slowly try get up from my feet and Rosemary turned towards me shocked of why I took the hit instead.

Kaori: 4800 - 2100

"Why bother saving your monster when you lost a huge chunk of life points? How pathetic!" He taunted at me but I gritted my teeth and gave him a dead look.

"How is it pathetic just to protect something that is precious to me! You DON'T know anything about me at all! As long as I put my heart into my monsters nothing can surpass my compassion towards them!" I was getting really serious and I looked at Rosemary and my deck.

"As much as how touching your words are, I play my facedown card Meteor of Destruction (anime) to inflict 1000 damage to your life points!" He said in a sarcastic tone.

I looked up at the sky and I can see a fiery meteor coming down towards me. I stare right at Aromaseraphy Rosemary and gave her a light smile. "So long as you stand beside me, I'll be alright." The meteor hits me and I was laying down on the ground, my eyes we're slowly closing everything was too blurry making it harder for me to focus.

Kaori: 2100 - 1100

To be continued

 **Well what do you guys think about this chapter? Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and yes I know I believe it was a bumpy start but regardless though it's the first chapter so nobody is perfect on the first chapter of their story. Please do review of what you think about this story, and yes I will accept people who would criticize this story and that's okay it can help improve the story.**


End file.
